


At Your Side

by Queen_Eudaimonia



Category: The Mummy (1999), The Mummy Returns (2001)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Love, husband and wife, makeout, not following orders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:32:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Eudaimonia/pseuds/Queen_Eudaimonia
Summary: Ardeth Bay has returned home for a brief moment to inform his wife that Imhotep has risen.
Relationships: Ardeth Bay/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	At Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written for this Fandom, but I am completely trash after watching the films for the first time in many years today. Ardeth owns my ass! I didn't go into detail or include any religious stuff because I refuse to disrespect a religion due to my lack of knowledge. I found the gif on google so credits go to the original creator. Also, Arabic terms game from a quick google translator. I hope to improve after this piece, but I did enjoy writing it. I hope you all enjoy it as well.
> 
> Translation  
> 'ahbak- I love you  
> 'ana 'ahabik kathirana- I love you so much

With furrowed brows, you watched your husband approaching your shared tent. There was much chatter amongst the other Medjai. You heard the things that they were saying, and you knew much was about to change in your life. Ardeth paused as he noticed you at the tent watching him. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he dismissed the men at his side and came straight to you. In an attempt to avoid prying eyes, he grasped your hips and guided you into the tent. After closing the flaps of the tent, he turned his attention back to you. Those dark brown eyes would always be your undoing and the cause of your smile. With quick fingers, he removed the turban from his head and the outer layer of his garb.

"Ardeth, is it true," you asked, "Has he returned?"  
"Yes. Imhotep has been resurrected. I have come to gather what warriors we have to fight against the evil," he told you.

With no time to waste, you began gathering your weapons and strapping them to your body. It was your duty as a Medjai warrior to stand with your people. There was a fire in your eyes when Ardeth grasped your wrist and turned you to face him. He softly caressed your cheek before pressing a kiss to your forehead. The tension left your body as he laced his fingers with yours and brought your hands to his chest.

"I love you, (Y/n)," he said.  
"You know that my heart is yours. Our souls are intertwined. Love is an understatement for what I feel for you," you told him.  
"I cannot allow you to fight. You must stay here and protect our people should we fail," he said.

You ripped your hands away from him and stared at him in shock. This is what you prepared your entire life for, to fight the evil should it ever arise. No one would keep you from doing your duty.

"Ardeth, it is my duty! This is why I am here. You cannot keep me from battle," you told him, "Husband or not, you will not order me to stay here."  
"As Chieftain, I order you to stay here and guard our people," he firmly stated.  
"If Imhotep is not defeated we will have no people to guard. He will wipe out the entire world. Allow me to fight at your side, my love," you reasoned.

He seemed to take into consideration your words. You spoke the truth, but he could not fathom fighting on the front lines and losing you. It was unfair of him to request that you stay. You were one of the fiercest warriors he had ever met. Your strength and skills were only two of the many things that had attracted him to you. 

"I am begging you, Ardeth. Let me go with you. I cannot sit here waiting knowing that I could be doing something to stop what is coming," you explained as you reached up and ran your fingers through his raven like hair.

He closed his eyes at the pleasant feeling of your fingers raking against his scalp. The man was instantly putty in your hands. Sighing in contentment, he didn't resist as you guided him to the floor covered in throw blankets and a massive amount of pillows. With skilled hands, you began to make work of the many layers that he wore. He grabbed your hands to stop you before you exposed his chest.

"You mean to bewitch me," he asked.

You gave him a nod confirming that his thoughts were true. If bewitching him with pure love did not work, then nothing would change his mind. Things had settled down outside of the tent. Many of the Medjai were resting in preparation for riding out tomorrow. 

"You are the greatest chieftain we have ever known. One of the greatest warriors of our people. The most amazing man and I have the privilege of calling you my own," you complimented as you exposed his bare torso.   
"Flattery will get you nowhere," he said. 

His blown pupils betrayed his words as he sat up while you straddled him. Slowly, he removed the massive black robe from your shoulders. Had your skin been pale, he would have noticed the heat crawling up your neck and face as his gaze raked over your naked body.

"Do I please you, Ardeth Bay," you asked as you shyly averted your eyes from his.

No matter how long you spent with him as his wife and friend, the intensity of his look always made you shy away. Ardeth knew this, and it only made him smile as he softly turned your face so that your gaze would meet his. 

"You please me at all times. What a fearless, strong, beautiful, loving, and intelligent better half I have been blessed to have," he whispered before pressing his lips to yours.

In these moments, there would only be the two of you. No Medjai duties. No Imhotep. No impending apocalypse. There was only Ardeth and yourself. This is what you would cherish above all else. His large calloused hands glided over your sides as he held you in his grasp before he rolled you onto your back. 

"I do not deserve you," he said.  
"You deserve more than me," you said before grabbing his face and pulling him into another kiss.

The two of you quickly became a mass of tangled limbs, aggressive caresses, searing kisses, and obscene moans. You ached for him, but you knew there would be no sex tonight. No. You wanted to mold yourself into his memory. Should you have to stay and protect your home because you couldn't convince him to let you fight at his side, you wanted to remember every inch of Ardeth. He wanted the same. He absolutely had to remember the feel of your skin pressed against his, the weight of your breasts in his hands, and the feel of your lips pressed to his. The heavy petting was becoming too much as you felt your core aching for him. Somehow you managed to shove him away.

"Forgive my roughness. I only want..." he started, but was cut off by you pressing a finger to his lips to silence him.  
"You have done nothing wrong. I only desire to have you inside of me, and that is not what we are doing tonight," you said.

He took a deep breath before pulling you into the softest most heartfelt kiss you've ever received in your life. Ardeth wrapped you in his arms while both of you lay there. The night was filled with soft kisses and whispered words expressing your love for one another. When he fell asleep, you took your time admiring him. He was truly a beautiful man, inside and out. You could not fathom being in this world without him, and that was starting to look more and more like your reality as the truth of what was to come settled into your mind. Ardeth was in a deep slumber as you pressed your hand to his cheek. His body instinctively leaned into your touch. That was when you decided to let the tears fall. 

  
" 'ahbak. 'ana 'ahabik kathirana," you said as you cuddled into his embrace.

Sleep took you, and when you awoke with the sunlight, you were alone. Swiftly, you threw on the massive robe that you often wore and emerged from the tent. There were a few of your people carrying on with their lives. The majority of the warriors were gone. Sighing in defeat, you returned to your tent. You prepared for your day and then threw yourself into your normal tasks. When night fell, you had made your choice. 

* * *

Ardeth Bay listened as Dr. Bey spoke with the explorers responsible for the resurrection of Imhotep. As important as the matter at hand was, Ardeth kept envisioning your sleeping form that he felt utterly guilty for leaving. Shaking the thoughts from his mind, he helped explain to the explorers that he and Dr. Bey were part of the Mahjai and responsible for ensuring that Imhotep never returned to the land of the living. The Chieftain was deep in explanation when Dr. Bey grabbed his forearm to get his attention. When he acknowledged the man, he was instructed to look to the entrance. 

* * *

You could feel your heart hammering in your chest when you picked up on the sound of his voice. It only made sense that he would come to Dr. Bey. Your pace quickened until you had him in your sights. Dr. Bey noticed you first, and he was quick to make Ardeth aware of your presence. Everyone went silent as you made your way into the room.

"Who are you," the woman asked.

You didn't have time to respond to her as Ardeth quickly approached you and grabbed you by the shoulders.

"I told you to stay home," he said.  
"I belong at your side, Ardeth! I will not return without you," you stated.  
"Stubborn woman," he said in a hushed tone before pulling you into a tight embrace.

You returned the act of affection before pulling away from him at the sound of people clearing their throats.

"This is (Y/n). She is my wife," Ardeth introduced you.

He told you the names of each individual, and you committed them to memory. Silently, you stayed by him as he and Dr. Bey spoke of things to come. They all listened closely, and you couldn't help but feel a small sense of relief. This would be a battle that you would fight together, and that is how it should be. Once the group dispersed, he held you back. 

"I am happy that you are here," he said with a small smile.  
"I'm sorry that I didn't listen, but this is how it should be," you told him.  
"I know that now. 'ahbak," he said with a quick peck to your lips.

You hardly had the chance to return the affection before Jonathan was shouting for the two of you to hurry up. Ardeth laced your fingers with his as he guided you to the rest of the group. He knew that you were exactly where you belonged, and he could live with that. 


End file.
